


Hanging By a Wire (Or Stuffed with Multiple)

by Talk less F more (kenmakun)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom! Eddie Diaz, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Edge Play, Edging, Female Ejaculation, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub! Evan “Buck” Buckley, Subspace, Trans Evan “Buck” Buckley, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmakun/pseuds/Talk%20less%20F%20more
Summary: Buck’s alone, tied up by his wrists and ankles. His heart skips a beat when he hears the jingle of keys as someone unlocks the door.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Hanging By a Wire (Or Stuffed with Multiple)

Buck’s tied to the headboard by his wrists and ankles. His vagina and asshole are in plain view of anyone who walks up the stairs towards his bed. His ass is stuffed with a silicone dildo and his vagina has three egg vibrators inside with the controls taped to his thigh with medical tape. Each one is running on the lowest setting, letting him feel pleasure but not enough to get off. He has a blindfold on and clamps on his nipples. He’s slowly being driven crazy, not knowing how long he’s been there and how long it he will be there for. Eddie had tied him up and left the apartment to run an errand.

His heart skips a beat when he hears the jingle of keys as someone unlocks the door.  


He holds his breath as he hears noise and listens as someone walks up the steps towards his open bed. 

He hears someone moving around, and eventually feels the bed dip as someone gets onto the bed. 

He makes a noise hoping that it was Eddie and he would get a verbal answer that it was his boyfriend.

The person ignores it and doesn’t make any noise as he feels fingers ghost his breasts, tracing the chain and feels a light tug before it goes to his thigh towards where the remotes are taped and Buck can’t help but moan as he feels the vibrators go up in intensity. 

Buck tries moving, trying to get away the person or towards the pleasure, he doesn’t know. He’s being slowly driven crazy as he doesn’t know if it was really Eddie or not and the panic of being seen like this by anyone else is coursing through his mind.

The person grabs the silicone dildo that’s in his ass and starts to thrust it in and out at a leisurely pace. 

Buck can feel the eyes on him as he moans even harder, feeling the dual pleasure of both his holes being used. 

Buck starts to scream into his gag as the dildo is being pounding into him and feels the drool drip down onto his breasts. 

He feels his orgasm rushing towards him, the panic of the unknown person in combination of the knowledge that he hasn’t gotten permission from Eddie to come has him desperately trying to hold it back.

The person isn’t letting up, going faster and harder with the dildo, he feels the vibrators being turned up to the highest setting and fingers dip into his vagina pressing an egg up against his g-spot.

He loses the fight and screams through the gag as he squirts, cum covering the persons hands and soaking the sheets. 

The person chuckles at the sight of Buck squirting everywhere while in this position and Buck feels relief crash into him at confirmation that it was his boyfriend the whole time. His body shaking from the aftershock of his orgasm.

Eddie removes his fingers from him and takes off the blindfold and gag. He turns off the vibrators and takes two of them out, leaving one of them and turns the setting to low again. He takes the dildo out of Buck leaving his asshole slightly gaping.

Buck stares up at his boyfriend and slowly his face morphs into one of horror as he sees Eddie’s dark smirk.

“Eddie I didn’t mean to, I couldn’t help it I’m sorry. Eddie come on, it wasn’t that much.” Buck cries out.

“No baby, you know the rules, you came without permission. You squirted like a hose and you say it wasn’t that much? You squirted all over yourself not knowing if it was me or not. You probably liked thinking it was someone else.”

“No Eds I-“

“That’s not how you’re supposed to address me as baby”

“D-daddy” Buck whimpers. “I knew it was you.”

“What a naughty boy, you keep lying and you know what happens to naughty, lying boys?”

“No daddy” Buck begins to plead.

“They get spanked” Eddie grins.

Buck let’s out a whine as Eddie raises the flogger into view, one of his most loved and hated ones as it’s a leather flogger with thick strands, the handle being a dildo. He’s had many nights where it was first used to spank his ass and ended up in his ass as Eddie fucks his pussy. Usually those nights are because he had done something at work to set Eddie off.

Bucks wiggles his ass as he waits for Eddie to uncuff him and turn him around. 

Eddie chuckles at the sight before saying, “No baby, we’re not spanking your ass today, your pussy was the one that squirted. And if you want to squirt so bad, Daddy’s gonna make you squirt until you can’t.” 

Eddie gives a smirk as Bucks face pales. He brushes the tips of the flogger on Bucks pussy.

“Daddy no” Buck whines.

“Yes, baby, if you whine it's just gonna last longer.” Eddie lifts the flogger up and brings it down, lighter than what he would have if it was Bucks ass. But to buck the sensation is like a million bolts of electricity as he’s never had his pussy spanked before. Especially with a vibrator still pressed up against his g-spot.

He screams as Eddie does it again, giving him three in row and quickly builds up his pace as his wrist flicks and creates a rhythm. The flogger picks up the slick that’s on his pussy from his previous orgasm.

Buck starts screaming at the sensation of pain and pleasure from the flogging and the vibrator that’s still in him. He holds back and tries not to let anything out as he feels his orgasm rushing towards him again. 

“You like this don’t you? Look at the cum that’s coming out of that naughty pussy. Look at your pussy baby.”

Buck looks down at his pussy still being spanked and turning red. Small amounts of cum running down his butt and onto the bed at each hit. Buck starts thrashing on the bed, hoping that it would give him relief or more pain, he doesn't know.

“Cum for me baby, I know you can do it. I want this flogger wet with your squirt.” Eddie says as he keeps bringing the flogger down on Buck's skin.  
Eddie then reaches up towards the nipple cramps that are still there and tugs on the chain.

That does it for Buck as he squirts, jets squirting out of his pussy covering the flogger that’s working his pussy. His vision goes white and the last thing he hears is,  
“Good boy, such a good boy for me. You cum only when I tell you too and not a second sooner.”

Buck comes too with the cuffs off of his wrists. Forgotten on the floor with the vibrators and dildo. He’s untied and his legs are bent and wide for Eddie as he fucks into his red pussy. The flogger is in his ass and the nipple clamps are still on him. He feels Eddie finish inside of him, hot cum spilling in his vagina, he can’t help it, he cums and promptly blacks out again.

He comes too a second time with Eddie’s face between his legs eating him out, beard rubbing against his sensitive pussy and when Eddie notices he’s back, he looks into his eyes as he comes up to his clit and sucks, stubble scraping his sensitive areas. He tries to scream as he feel Eddie grasp the flogger and twists it in and up, pushing it deeper inside.

He tries to cum again, but he only feels intense pleasure rushing through his as nothing comes out. He’s completely dry. He lets out a wail as his vision blacks out again.

The last and final time, Buck wakes up to Eddie rubbing with his hand his dick, and coming on her vagina. Eddie has marked Buck as his.

Eddie looks up at Bucks face, a smile on him and says, “Good baby, I’m so proud of you.” 

Buck drifts off as he feels Eddie clean him up, letting the whispers of soft endearments take him away.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before work on my phone. Please excuse any mistakes.


End file.
